no purpose needed, just a drink
by Dark Angel Of Wind
Summary: a short story to Purpose. Hikaru's feeling down and asks L and Light to go drinking with her, leading to answered questions and new mysteries.


**No purpose needed, just a drink**

**by Dark Angel of Wind**

**Disclaimers: i Do not own anything death note or the song Pshcyo teddy, that is by ..well Psycho teddy**

**Claimers: I do own Hikaru/Hillary/Cassandra/Elanora though**

**summary: a short story to Purpose. Hikaru's feeling down and asks L and Light to go drinking with her, leading to answered questions and new mysteries.**

**DA-I wanted this to originally be in the story, but could never find a place to put it. so I figured, because I REALLY wanted to write it and it would answer some stuff and was kinda integruel to the plot but I was way too lazy to re-write the last chappy, that I would make it into a short story. Enjoy and please review.**

**#############################################**

Hikaru hummed lowly as she walked towards a cafe.

"last few days at school huh?" she sighed in between tack changes.

She was still in her winter school uniform, her scarf loose around her neck.

she had on her headphones still as she read the sign above her.

"Note Blue...nice name"

she sighed as she lowered the music to the point it could be distant background music, she didn't want to stop listening just yet. Music calmed her nerves and helped her think more clearly, and right now she needed that...a lot.

She couldn't stop thinking, and for her that wasn't good.

If she started to think about too many things at once she had a tendency to overthink and that always lead to problems for her.

_I need something sweet, something sugary and drowning in chocolate._

She was offered her usual ride home with L in his Limo, and when she turned him down L looked at her and just told her not to be late_. _She scoffed as she thought of his nonchalant response, a normal person would have asked her how she was getting home. that it would be dangerous, and all that crap. But he simply nodded and told her "_not to be late?!"_

It got her a lil annoyed, but also sad. Even Light had insisted that he walk with her at least half the way, she refused of course, but at least he showed the natural reaction.

She had begun to think of L, Watari, Light, and the others as friends, maybe family.

But L had just let her go...just like that.

It hurt her, it really did. and she didn't really understand why, but she knew she didn't like it.

The reason she wanted to walk back was that she had a lot on her mind at the moment and she wanted to listen to her music without needed to pause it constantly because someone was talking to her. she hated that, and it was always at the good parts too.

She sighed as she walked inside the Cafe and heard the jingle of the bell as she closed the door behind her. It was fairly empty so she sat herself near the back where she couldn't be disturbed.

she ordered a cookies and cream milkshake and a chocolate parfait with vanilla wafers and chocolate sprinkles.

_What am I doing? I shouldn't be moping like this, I should be at my room doing this. Watari could probably find the same items I ordered and from a better place, and I wouldn't have to keep my music down for the sake of others.....come to think of it why aren't I there?_

She thanked the waiter when he brought her milkshake and parfait and sighed again before sipping her milkshake.

_It's like I'm avoiding everyone....am I bored already? no that can't be it, this is the most fun I've had in my entire life! I'm in school, I'm with people I like and don't have to put up a front to impress, I'm doing what I used to do as a hobby as a JOB! SO WHY THE HELL AM I STILL UNHAPPY?!_

She took a big bite out of her parfait in frustration

_.....why do I still feel so....lonely? could it be that El isn't here? am I still so attached? or is it that I got everything I ever wanted too fast and not really earning it?_

She sighed again as she drained her milkshake and began to munch on the waffers, dipping them in the ice cream and syrup.

_I wish Ryu was here, or Yagami, they're pretty fun to be around. sure they fight alot, but what friends don't?....oh and I suppose the whole male pride and intelligence thing would annoy anybody too._

_They are both quite cute too....well Yagami being more handsome then cute. no I'd say Ryu is more in the cute department. with his childish way of acting, his messy black hair, pale skin any woman would die for, loose clothing, how he sits, his constant eating of sweets, his little smile, his baritone voice. actually he was kind...of....WOAH WOAH WOAH BACK UP!_

she felt her face flush with heat as she came to a realization

_do..do I..LIKE Ryu?!....well that would explain why I was pissed at his non argument for me to walk alone...as well why I'm so comfortable around him...we DO share alot of habits...and we even have similar sitting positions and both love sweets...both stubborn as hell...both-_

Her train of thought was interrupted as she heard voices come in her direction.

_damnit, more people well hopefully they'll sit on the far corner of me so they won't be able to see me. so not in the mood for conversation._

she dropped her spoon as she heard the voices of Light and L.

_What the hell?! I thought Ryu had an important Kira thing to do? and what's Yagami doin' with him?_

she let loose a breath of relief as they didn't notice her. she continuted to eat the rest of her parfait and licked her fingers of the chocolaty syrup as she listened to their 'conversation'

_hmph, conversation. more like interrogation....is he really going to ask him to join us? I mean I know he is defiantly qualified...that is if he wasn't the MAIN SUSPECT! DUDE! Ryu he could try something on the inside if we do that! you know this so why offer?!_

she nodded as she heard them finish their talk. she was going to stay there until they left, but suddenly both of their cellphones went off and they both went into a panic..well Light more then Ryuuzaki.

she wondered what was up as Light rushed out the door with L following him when suddenly her cell that Ryu bought her started to ring.

**_Oh my teddy, you're so bouncy.  
Lovely little cutie,  
wont you cuddle me, cuddle me, cuddle me, cuddle me?  
Oh my teddy, you're so bouncy,  
Lovely little cutie,  
wont you follow me, follow me, follow me?  
_**

she cut the ring tone short as she picked it up.

_"Karu, where are you?"_

"Ryu? just sitting at a cafe somewhere why? you need me or-"

_"There's no time to explain. but I need you to come to Hope Hospital on 5th avenue, Light's father has just had a heart attack and we need to figure this as a possible Kira attack."_

"I'm on my way"

she was responded with a click.

she placed the money on the table as she ran out the door and hailed a taxi.

##########################################

she rushed into the room panting slightly to see L and Light sitting next to Soichiro. Light looking anxious and angry, while L bit his thumb.

_something must have happened before I came_

Light turned his head as he acknowledged Hikaru's presence in the room.

"what are you doing here?" he said almost snappishly

She tightened the scarf around her neck as she looked at the now sleeping Soichiro.

"I got a call from Ryu...how is he?"

"he is stable. we have confirmed it to not be an attack from Kira so I think we should let him rest and leave" L answered before Light

she nodded as she didn't take her eyes off of the man.

"...so this is what a heart attack can do..if the person is still alive I mean....it's one thing to read about I guess.."

"another thing to see, yea I suppose...look we should get going before that nurse comes back" Light said as he ran his hand through his hair

Light walked out of the room with L following. Hikaru stared at the man a little longer before placing a piece of paper near his bed, a coupon for tea at the cafe.

after she left she noticed that Light and L were both still out of it and she growled loudly making them both turn at her questionably.

"ALRIGHT THAT DOES IT! I CAN'T STAND ALL THIS DRAMA ANYMORE!"

".....and what do you propose to do exactly? Karu-chan?"

she smiled broadly and pointed her finger in the air.

"WE GO GET DRUNK!"

".......Karu-chan" L groaned as he pressed his fingers to his temples.

"what?! why not? I've been depressed, you've hit a slump with the case, and Yagami's dad is hospitalized. I'd say we deserve a drink!"

Light looked at her like you would tolerate a child spouting nonsense.

"I'm not of drinking age Tokai-san"

Hikaru scoffed and flicked her scarf behind her.

"never stopped me"

"really?" Light asked with an amused tone

"yea, whenever I was really upset and sleep was out of the question I would have a friend go buy me some wine-coolers or we'd go to a restaurant and she'd buy me daiquiri's or mudslides-WHAT?!"

Light was looking at her with a smirk that looked like it was two seconds from a sniggering smile and L was staring at her with his finger to his lip in thought.

"oh come on like you two have never done anything that was suitable for your age?"

Light coughed into his hand, "of course not"

L didn't answer of course.

"well I'm old enough and I'm going to go this cafe called Note Blue and get myself drinks, If you two are man enough you can join me at 9! and I don't care if your not old enough Yagami! I'll buy them FOR you if I have to"

##########################################

_Well that was the plan anyway...._

she sipped the last of her cookies and cream milkshake and looked at the clock.

_almost 9:30....what was I thinking? Yagami has studies and crap....Ryu couldn't give a damn....I'll wait for a little longer before I start ordering the alchocol...I'll need to get something stronger then intended..._

She sighed as she heard the last couple leave the cafe, leaving her by herself.

_serves me right. thinking that something that **I**wanted would happen. It never happens that way and I should've learned that by now._

"I thought you were going to start at 9?"

she looked up with wide eyes to see Light sitting next to her.

she smirked as she pulled back the tears that almost welled up.

"thought you were too young to drink?"

he smiled as he pulled out his student I.D.

"the drinking age is different in Japan, remember?"

"......"

"you forgot? how long have you been living here again?"

"shut up"

He laughed as she ordered Peach Tree Schnapps.

he stopped laughing when the barkeep placed the shot glasses in front of them and watched as Hikaru downed hers.

"didn't take you for a schnapps drinker" he drank his, but not as fast and made a face as he followed Hikaru's lead and placed it face down.

"what is this stuff? its sweet"

Hikaru took another shot, " thats right, you don't like sweet things. well tough, this is my favorite drink to play truth or lie with"

Light hesitated drinking the next shot as he shot her a quizzical look. Hikaru took notice of the look and placed down her next shot glass.

"Truth or Lie is a game I made up a few years back with a friend. basically we tell stories about ourselves, little or small doesn't matter, and if we think their telling the truth we take only one shot. if its a maybe we take two, if we think its an outright lie we take three. its really fun! and a great drinking game apparently. and because your late I'll go first!"

she twirled the shot glass in the light, looking at the pink coloration of the schnapps before placing it down.

"got one. When I was a kid I used to go outside on my patio and spend hours blowing bubbles, because I would love to look at the transparent colors swirling inside. It would leave me feeling warm inside...just watching these beautiful swirls of color streaming from my breath and knowing that I created something truly beautiful. sometimes I would try to hold or touch one, you know, so that I could hold that beauty and happiness and keep it close. and they would pop, making me feel sad and frustrated that I could never hold that beauty for myself. and came to the conclusion that to hold beauty and happiness is impossible to hold onto. that its something fleeting, happiness is ever the flirt. always playing hard to get."

she watched as Light drank two shots and she frowned.

"you doubt me?"

he shook his head, "I don't think that a child would think on those things is all"

"well I do"

she turned her head as she saw L with a single shot glass down, sitting on the opposite of her.

"hey! you came Ryu!"

he nodded as he sat in his usual perch on the bar-stool, making him look like he would fall any second.

"I was bored."

"dude if you fall off of that I am going to laugh so hard"

"your laughing now anyway so I think that that would be moot"

"alright then Yagami, you came in next so it's your turn"

he closed his eyes in thought and smirked when he opened them.

"once when I was a boy, I was walking home from school when this man came up to me. he told me that he would pay me 100000 yen if I came with him in his car."

"...and? what happened?"

Light frowned for a moment before answering.

"I...don't remember"

Hikaru took two shots and L took 3.

"alright Ryu, your turn."

L tilted his head to better look at the lights swirling through his shot glass.

"very well, but remember that the names and descriptions could not possibly reveal anything about me"

his glance rested on Light who stiffened in what could have been anger or maybe just a chill.

"..When I was a child I overheard a group of teenagers talking, they sounded very...out of it and I suspected that they were high or drunk. Their conversations were stupid and boring so I began to walk away to find something else to do until I suddenly heard one of them say in a calm voice "what if our entire existance isn't real? what if we are simply something imagined, and if our creator, the person who imagined us....suddenly stopped...we'd disappear?" and I stopped dead in my tracks and thought. He might be right. what if I didn't really exist? what If I was just a figment? a dream or a thought? my eyes widened as though I tried I could not stop the torrent of thoughts that lead to the conclusion that this horrible thing could be true....and then I thought "what If **I'M **the one controlling my state of being?! If I stop thinking of myself for one second I could fade into nothingness!" I started to shiver in fright as I ran home and locked myself in my room, I couldn't eat, couldn't drink, and refused to sleep to the point that I would pinch myself to keep me awake, later I learned that large amounts of caffeine and sugar do that just as well without bruising. I was deathly afraid that if I fell asleep then I would fade for sure. This fear lasted for a good few years, though I am rid of it now"

Hikaru stared at him in awe and drank one shot, same as Light.

"wow Ryu...that's deep....now that I think on it-"

"stop right there, I warn you, do not think on this with reason or logic. for it will haunt _you_ far worse then it has I Karu-chan, I am sure."

################################################

The night continued as such, with the telling of stories from times past until Hikaru was drunk, L still sober, and Light getting there but in a lucid state.

"ya know when I wus leavin' Ryuuuuu? you asked meh if I had a prier...proir...piror engagement? well it wus true..I wus pas' the poin' of depresshion...It wus either kill mahself or leave. ssoo I was gonna leave with or withou' mah sister...I jus' didn' care no more..."

L turned to her with a warning glance while Light looked at her with curiosity.

"really? why were you depressed Tokai-san?"

she turned to him as she drank another shot.

"I wus goin' nowhere with mah life....no' in college, had more then two jobs that lead nowhere for me to climb, barely had enough to eat or drink even with mah paychecks cus I woul' have ta give it all to that bastard then put what I hid away in a savin's that woul need ta be taken out soon anyways, and I wus always cold...brrr the cold, wus like it wus in mah bones or sumthin...an the wors' part wus that I didn' have any motivation, no passion...no challenge....and it seemed no purpose...I hated my life.....I truly did"

she laid her head down on the counter, using her scarf as a cushion.

"Once I even got involved wit pit fights, just for a lil bit ya know? was only gonna do it long enough till i got money for college....I wus a good fighter, still am..and If I couldn' do what I loved to get money...then why not fight for it? course my mom found out....which lead to more shit from Karl...the fat bastard...didn' even call me to attend my mothers funeral didn' even know she passed away....**had to find out from my retarded sister**!!"

She slammed down her glass making it crack, her eyes tearing.

"you know...I kinda agree with Kira in tha' sense, no offense Ryu. but I don't believe that a Trial or Jail will truly help bring those people to justice...no they won' learn..they never do...only death can...hehehe 'justice'...my mom would tell me alot that I was always so black and white with Justice...that everything was either unjust or not and tha' I had no right to judge anyone. why not, I am a good judge of character, and with my talents and abilities I could damn well tell if they were a good person and deserved the sentance or not SO IF I DON' THEN WHO DOES?!"

it was then that L got up and helped Hikaru to her feet and steadied her.

"I believe that is all for tonight Karu-chan, Light would you call a cab for yourself please? I shall make sure that Karu-chan gets back safely....and with a shut mouth hopefully."

He had lead Hikaru outside and helped her lean against the wall as they waited for Watari to pick them up. they were in no condition to be walking. well L was but he wasn't so sure how Hikaru would act and he was sure from her outburst earlier that she was a very chatty drunk.

"Karu-chan I would recommend against talking about your past or views when around Light-kun"

she turned her head lazily towards him with a slight frown

"why? cus he's a kira sus-MHPM?"

L quickly placed his hand over her mouth and sighed

"Yes Karu-chan, that is precisely why. if he is then he might try something and I would not have anything happen to my annalyst"

L quickly took his hand away and wiped it on his pants. Hikaru licked his hand to get it off of her mouth.

"sure your analyst. if I was just a regular not so smart or so valuable girl you wouldn't give a damn would you?"

he turned at her with a curious expression. his confusion deepened when he saw the scowl on her face, she only made that expression when hurt. and she wasn't one to show her emotions so freely.

"what are you-"

he was cut off as she threw her arms around him and kissed him.

###########################################

Hikaru woke up with a groan and held her head.

"crraaaaaaaaaaap maaaaaaaaaaaaan, wheres some aspirin when you need some?"

she glanced around and saw she was in her room and lying in her bed.

_what the? oh crap, guess I went over board last night...hope I didn't say anything, I was told I was the chatty type_

she looked at her bed stand and saw a glass with a water pitcher and some aspirin. she smiled as she felt the nastolgia of when she first met L and took the pills.

after her 35 minute shower she got dressed and went out to see the others already here and working, making her feel a little embaressed about being late. she was always there with L before all the others were even awake.

"hey guys! so whats on the agenda today?"

as she went over and talked to matsuda and Aizawa L touched his lips gently with his forefinger and slowly traced his upper lip.

he was not used to physical contact, let alone a kiss. yet she was so warm when she held him...and her kiss was very...sweet.

"good morning Ryuuzaki"

he turned around and nodded to Light, "good morning Light-kun, did you sleep well?"

Light smiled that gentlemanly smile and laughed.

"I had a little headache this morning but I took some medication that cleared it right up, how bout you and Tokai-san?"

L traced his lips again before answering.

"Karu-chan seems fine now, but I know that consuming as much as she did she would've needed a lot of aspirin. I, however, am fine."

"but you drank more then the both of us!"

"I have a high tolerance Light-kun"

Light sighed and ran his hand through his hair

"Tokai-san seemed really out of it, did anything else exciting happen after I left?"

L didn't answer as he hide his blush behind his coffee cup.

###########################################

DA- and that's a wrap. I think that way about bubbles and once had that lil fear L was talking about when I was in a contact high....kids don't smoke pot, and don't be close to your friends when they are doing it, even if they aren't forcing you and ask you if your sure if you want to be around cus you could get contact and their not sure if it'll affect you or just give you the munchies cus then you'll get hit with it too. hope you like it and please review!


End file.
